Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to prostheses and catheters generally, and to prostheses and catheters for use in a patient's urinary tract in particular.
Description of the Related Art
Prostheses and catheters have been developed for use in a patient's urinary tract, but prior devices suffer from various drawbacks, including causing excessive patient discomfort, which limit their use.